


Knocked Out

by baechuzz



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Streetfighter!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baechuzz/pseuds/baechuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Irene isn't sure why she lets Wendy beat her up every night at the fight club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocked Out

"Twenty on Irene!"

 

 

"Are you stupid? She keeps losing! Twenty-five on Wendy!"

 

 

"I bet she's just trying to fool us!"

 

 

*

 

 

"Hear this? They're betting on us." SeungWan gives a goofy smile to the other. JooHyun feels like she's suffocating by the smile- it's been a while since anyone's smile made her feel like this. She forgets how to breath just because the other flashes her a quick smile. Things seriously slipping out of her hands.

 

 

"It's unnecessary really. They should've learnt who will win long ago." JooHyun turns away from SeungWan's blinding smile to hide her embarrassed face because of her lovesick thoughts. The tip of her ears are burning. She glances at the woman beside her, only to see a pout growing on her pillow like lips.

 

 

"I want to see you fight normally for once." SeungWan complains in a childish voice which doesn't match with the topic. But at all, her gorgeous appearance doesn't match with this dirty and full of sin surrounding. These thoughts creep on her time to time. She belongs here- SeungWan doesn't. So, _why is she here?_ "You always let me win."

 

 

"You're wrong. Why would I let you beat me up every night?" JooHyun shrugs her shoulders- but in the same time, she's curious also. She's been acting strange since the first fight they had. That time, she had taken off her guard because she thought that SeungWan was just a clueless kid who was trying to do something bold.

 

 

She was dead wrong.

 

 

SeungWan is one of the better fighters in this club. Not the best, yet. Even if she looks weak from the outside and has the girl-next-door vibe, she's lean, muscular and most importantly _quick_. She's fast and dangerous like a viper- and JooHyun learned quickly she shouldn't judge a book by its' cover because the girl left her with bruises all over her body and a few broken ribs. This happened almost a year ago but JooHyun is still under SeungWan's cast. Breaking out of it is harder than she first thought.

 

 

"Should I be the one who answers to this question?" The shorter wears a smug smile and draws closer to JooHyun, step by step until there are only centimeters between them. The black haired woman gulps by the sudden closeness between their bodies. SeungWan keeps closing the gap between them until their chests meet. "Do you really need me to explain it to you?"

 

 

The woman nods, eager to see what would be SeungWan's next step.

 

 

It surprises the woman nevertheless because the girl tilts his head to be enough tall to capture JooHyun's pair of lips with her soft ones. Quickly fighting down her surprise, JooHyun melts into the kiss right away. She's been waiting for this moment to happen for quite a long time- staring those plump, pink lips has been her entertainment, to watch them during the waiting for their turn to fight. She's been watching as the sweet tasting words leave those glorious lips as SeungWan tried to convince her to fight with her with her all.

 

 

SeungWan's tongue pokes JooHyun's lips lightly, asking for to open up for her. The slightly taller woman never thought that the girl in front of her would be so bold like this. The JooHyun's lips open up and she feels arms creeping around her neck to pull her closer- even though it's an  impossible task to do. As an answer to this movement, JooHyun brings up her hands to the other's face and caresses the soft cheeks with her thumbs. Their movements don't match- SeungWan is harsher, rougher while JooHyun is showering her with soft affection and care. JooHyun's tongue exploring the sweet cave as their muscles tangle up around each other. They slowly pull away and before they separate fully, SeungWan nibbles the lower lip of the other while a cheeky smile grows on her own pair of lips.

 

 

"Are you satisfied by my explanation?" SeungWan asks as she pulls away, a playful look on her features. She can be a little minx if she wants to be and usually she _does_ want to be one.

 

 

A sheepish grin grows on JooHyun's bruised, red lips as her eyes never leave the girl's face. It would mean wasted time not to look at someone so gorgeous as her whenever she has time.

 

 

She's a fool for SeungWan.

 

 

"No, I need further explanation."

 

 

A light chuckle can be heard from the girl. She walks away from JooHyun slowly, her eyes boring holes into the black haired woman's deep brown ones. JooHyun feels transparent, the red haired woman looks through her easily, reads her like a book. It's not new at all. SeungWan knows her effect on JooHyun.

 

 

"Later. We need to fight first."

  


  
*

 

 

The velvety aftertaste of the kiss is quickly replaced by the irony taste of blood as the girl's fist meets JooHyun's face in a painful punch. These are just the first few minutes of the fight, people yelling around them; either at JooHyun to stand up and continue the fight or to SeungWan to finish her.

 

 

JooHyun stands up quickly, not ready to finish the match just yet. She swipes off the blood from her mouth. She can feel it'll surely leave a bruise and tomorrow, she has to create a believable lie for it to her parents and teachers.

 

 

JooHyun looks up at the girl who's ready to knock her out. She can't let her win this time- she needs the money to help out her parents since she couldn't give them any ever since the girl's appearance in the club. It's either SeungWan or her parents- the answer is obvious. The elder smiles in a bloody smile, eyes burning up with passion.

 

 

"That's all you've got?"

 

 

SeungWan's face twitches into a grimace. JooHyun sees SeungWan breathe out slowly and she's already learnt its' meaning. Her face darkens as she runs forward to kick JooHyun in the guts so quickly- thanks to her slender form she moves fast- but the elder catches her leg before she could reach anywhere close to her abdomen. JooHyun's smile never falters as she kicks out the girl's other leg and she falls. There's true surprise written all over her face as she looks up at JooHyun, her surprise quickly turns into a grin. Groans and cheerful screams can be heard all around them.

 

 

SeungWan doesn't act any different even after their make out session. JooHyun won't either. She just has to build guard around her mind to stop giving these stupid thoughts of the other. The thing is- it's not easy. She used to have high walls - some said they can't climb them over, some didn't even try. But then SeungWan waltzed in with burning passion and destroyed those walls gracefully, without putting too much effort in it.

 

 

She needs to close out everything- the kiss, the growing feelings inside of her chest, _SeungWan_.

 

 

JooHyun lets SeungWan stand up, her only intention is winning tonight but she doesn't let herself bruise the beautiful face of hers. She has an easy time because she's seen all of the younger's moves and knows them by the faces SeungWan makes so she can response them well.

 

 

"You don't want to let me win." SeungWan says with true amazement in her voice.

 

 

"You asked me to." The other states dryly. She can't let himself wrap around the girl's little finger. The other's lips twitch into a superior smile.

 

 

"Let's see then."

 

 

SeungWan moves forward to punch JooHyun on the face again but JooHyun is quicker. She catches both of the girl's hands and knees into her guts. She can hear SeungWan losing her breathe for a moment and taking advantage of this situation JooHyun sweeps her legs out again. She knows by experience that hitting the ground repeatedly can make a person either too dizzy or too tired. She would prefer either of it because she doesn't really want to hit SeungWan.

 

 

The girl on the ground groans loudly and hugs herself. The elder becomes worried as the other doesn't stand up right away, rather staying on the ground in fetal pose. JooHyun walks closer to check on her, eyebrows knotted together with concern and lips bitten with self-blame.

 

 

"Are you alright?"

 

 

"Fuck, _I am not_! I think you just broke some ribs of mine." SeungWan whines out breathily and although, it's never really made JooHyun interested in the past but now it hits her with full force. She must be a fool for this girl, that's crystal clear. She walks closer to her with a worried look on her face when SeungWan suddenly kicks JooHyun's legs out so she loses her balance and falls to the ground.

 

 

"Gotcha'." The younger sings as she climbs on the other's chest, making it hard her to breath, her arms trapped in either side of her by SeungWan legs and there's no way to escape so she just lets her beat the hell out of her, each blow by each word. "You shouldn't think I'm just a pretty girl."

 

 

JooHyun feels the skin on her face tear up and the wounds bleed- she just hopes she won't have to go to the hospital. She doesn't do anything but let the girl hit her, forgetting about the money and her parents. She doesn't do anything even though she could've do something. It just doesn't feel right to destroy something so beautiful like SeungWan. She swears, it would hurt more to beat SeungWan than getting those punches. They stopped hurting her after a while. She feels the other's weight on her chest and thinks that the girl should eat more- next time, maybe she could treat her a dinner.

 

 

She blacks out.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

JooHyun had thought she knew Son SeungWan well. She was the typical goody-two-shoes, good at everything she's ever tried her hands, the perfect daughter every parent wants and the professors' favorite. She didn't attract much attention, she tried the stay low and socialized with just a few. JooHyun was never in the few. She was calm and reserved, the total opposite of JooHyun. She'd seemed to be interested in JooHyun for a while but eventually stopped after she got nothing but a cold shoulder. The elder had nothing to do with her. She might had found the girl attractive by her appearance but she had no intention to get closer to her. She had her own problems to deal that time, she had no time for a romance.

 

 

Yet JooHyun couldn't do anything but look at her. She couldn't really explain the feelings sweeping through her mind and soul whenever SeungWan appeared near to her. And SeungWan was always close. She was behind JooHyun while she was waiting for her coffee, she was two table next to her when JooHyun studied in the library, her favorite spot was next to JooHyun's.

 

 

JooHyun had the time to observe the girl. She picked up information about SeungWan so eagerly, so quickly- she didn't understand it. _SeungWan is warm,_ she decided, _she wears her heart on her sleeves._

 

 

And this was what JooHyun needed. She wanted her shivering, loveless soul to warm up without going in circles.

 

 

But JooHyun did nothing to make up the relation between them- she didn't want to, honestly. JooHyun didn't consider herself a good person. The only thing she knows is to destroy to stay alive, to fight until her last breathe.

 

 

So she didn't let herself close to SeungWan.

 

 

But it turned out Son SeungWan is not what she seems like.

 

 

JooHyun had to find it out in a hard way.

  


 

*

 

 

JooHyun is the leader of the underground fight club. It started as a stress relieving action in her circle of friends but it grew out its' borders. It's amazing, even to her. It's became something that attracted a lot of people. Soon it began to earn her some money as some people just come to bet on the winner.

 

She was known as the best of the bests, no one could win over her- partly because she didn't fight for her own greed but to help out her parents who were struggling enough to pay for her college tuition- well, it paid more than the café she used to work- and it gave her strength in the most disappointing situations.

 

 

But not anymore.

 

 

She lives a double life.

 

 

In the morning, she goes to university like everyone else, gets through the day with stolen moments of sleeping and be around her so-called friends. Her real friends are all in the fight club. Truth to be told, she hates that the fight club got famous between the kids in her age- the admiration of some gazes bug her more than it should and she's worried the words would get to her professors or parents.

 

 

But in the evening, the ideal type of life turns into something else. She goes to the fight club every night, not just to fight but to supervise on them. There are twelve permanent member and about ten who comes and goes as they like. Others are just here to gamble on the fights. JooHyun usually participate in the fights twice a week.

 

 

Her life turned upside down a night like this.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

"Look who's there." Tiffany said to Jessica with a surprised expression as her eyes were focused on a slender form entering the hidden ground the fight club takes place. JooHyun didn't really pay attention to the two, knowing they judge every newcomer together. One or two come by each time but only a handful have intention to actually fight. JooHyun let the two be, she used her time to stretch her muscles- she hadn't have a challenger yet but better to be prepared.

 

 

"This nerd must have gone nuts." Jessica high pitched voice was nothing more than a mere whisper of shock. The blonde girl patted her shoulders to make JooHyun o look over. The black haired woman looked up at her friend with a bored gaze. The feline like eyes rolled towards the newcomer's direction. "Look!"

 

 

JooHyun lazily looked at the direction, only to find herself confused seeing the soft brunette strands Son SeungWan owned. She was wandering and looking around with curiosity in her eyes. _What is she doing here?_ The fighter stood up, jaw tightened and eyes set on fire. Tiffany and Jessica knew it better than to ask- seeing their friends like this frightened them as well as anyone else.

 

 

"Why is she here?" Tiffany asks Jessica but JooHyun answers before.

 

 

"I'll take care of it."

 

 

The black haired woman walked towards the wandering newcomer. She put her hand on the brunette's shoulder and SeungWan turned back with big eyes. Her eyes melted into comfort as she recognized the familiar face of JooHyun.

 

 

"What are you doing here?" JooHyun's tone was harsh and rusty, not even trying to sugarcoat her words. She didn't want the girl to be there- she was someone JooHyun found herself to be fond of, not wanting anything but to stay far away from her but in the same time she wants to watch her from afar. SeungWan was like a flower to her. She liked looking at her but she didn't fancy taking her actually. Not when she wasn't able to take care of her.

 

 

"Ah! Hi! I'm SeungWan." A smile grew on her lips and she reached her hand out for a handshake but only a cold stare waited for her. But the smile stayed on her thin, soft lips and her hand was still reached out.

 

 

"What are you doing here?" The elder repeated hurriedly.

 

 

"I want to fight." SeungWan said determinedly, looking straight into the feline pair of eyes. She didn't seem to be affected by JooHyun's stare- newcomers usually are and sometimes even her friends too- and it did amaze the elder a bit.

 

 

" _You?_ " JooHyun's one-word question was dripping with dismay. That was something she didn't want to happen. It was out of question. Her mind was racing with solution like asking SeulGi to fight her- she's more the dancer-type than a real fighter, she prefers tiring out her rival than knocking them out- or just simply state that she cannot take apart and she isn't welcomed here.

 

 

SeungWan curtly nods, there's not even a slightest hesitation in her eyes. JooHyun found it stupidly endearing from a girl who hardly say no to anyone.

 

 

"With whom?"

 

 

" _You_ , of course."

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

"Hey JooHyun! Wake up!"

 

 

JooHyun cracks an eye open, checking if it's safe to get up. She would open her other eye, too but she feels it to be swollen so she doesn't try. The millions of little cuts caused by the punches feels like hurting in the same time. Headache splits her brain and as she's about to massage her temple she feels something sticky on her fingers. She brings her fingers in front of her good eyes. Blood.

 

 

"Ugh, I hate blood." JooHyun scrunches her nose up in disgust. She starts to feel dizzy and nauseous. She's been seeing blood spilling since she's started the club but it never fails making her sick to the stomach. She looks around just to find out she's still where SeungWan knocked her out. The red head is staring at her in a squatting position.

 

 

"You suck." SeungWan says bitterly and lets a halfhearted smile towards JooHyun. She has a wet towel in her hands and cleans the blood with it. "I thought you're a cold and rough woman. I thought you were cool."

 

 

"I am." JooHyun says weakly, trying to gather all her strength to get up.

 

 

"I see." The red head snorts and sits down next to her. She punches JooHyun's arm lightly. "I won."

 

 

"I figured it out on my own."

 

 

There's a moment of silence when JooHyun closes her eyes and tries hard not to cry right here and right now without a valid reason- it's not exactly because of the injuries, she had worse already. She failed once more. Maybe she should return to be a waitress in that café- if it means getting a regular paycheck. On the other hand, SeungWan uses this time to enjoy the view of the calm woman. She smiles tenderly at her, knowing JooHyun probably trying to keep her poker face.

 

 

"You look like shit." SeungWan starts, pretending to be disgusted by the sight.

 

 

"Thanks." JooHyun breathes out a laugh so softly, SeungWan almost misses it.

 

 

"At least you tried to fight normally for once. What happened in the middle of it?" The younger asks, looking disappointed. She knows JooHyun holds herself back when she fights against SeungWan. She doesn't turn into _Irene_ , the emotionless fight-droid but stays soft hearted even if it doesn't show out recently. But SeungWan learnt how to look behind her mask.

 

 

"I lost my interest."

 

 

"You're terrible at lying." SeungWan sighs and stands up, her burning red hair bouncing as she does.

 

 

"I know." JooHyun deadpans, it's useless to pretend like she didn't lie when the younger knows it. She tries to sit up- but she guesses a few of her ribs broke or at least cracked. She hisses from the slow movements and SeungWan spares her a pitying gaze.

 

 

"You know, you still have a fight with SeulGi, right?" The read head asks, biting down on her lower lip, checking the condition of JooHyun. She looks far from being enough well to have another match- even though she knows about JooHyun's habit of pushing her limits as far as she can. But now she can't even move properly and as SeungWan can judge it, she can't use one of her hands.

 

 

"I know." JooHyun nods and tries to move her not-working hand. Clenching into a fist then letting away slowly. She repeats it again and again until she's sure there's no serious harm involved.

 

 

"I'll do it for you."

 

 

"You don't have to. I'm fine." The elder doesn't even look up at her as she says which only makes SeungWan angrier.

 

 

"Will you stop protecting me from everything?"

 

 

"I'm not planning it."

 

 

"I'm not letting you fight like _this_." SeungWan point at her but JooHyun insists on avoiding the worried gaze of the other as she fights down every rush of pain her body gives out as she stands up fully. "You're still bleeding!"

 

 

"Stay behind kid." JooHyun says, turning into the well feared fighter, _Irene_ in a moment but SeungWan doesn't have any of this shit.

 

 

With quick and long steps, she's in front of JooHyun. She can smell the metallic scent of blood. Her gaze is switching between the elder's chocolate brown eyes and her lips- enchanting the other with this act. SeungWan leans closer and her lips brush apart from the corner of JooHyun's lips to her ear.

 

 

"I am not a _kid_." SeungWan murmurs playfully, then lands a hard punch on the elder's stomach which makes her lose her breathe and sit down for a moment. "I'm really sorry but you left me with no other choice."

 

 

JooHyun on the ground thinks SeungWan had another choice- precisely spending their time with kissing.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

SeungWan changed. JooHyun recalls the time when she first appeared in the club. She was brunette that time and her enthusiasm burned her inside. She tried not to look too frightened and not wince at the blood stains and the sound of breaking bones. She tried her very best to fit in and eventually, she did. Against the first few match when the other members were sure she was going to lost, nowadays they cheer on her and bet on her. She earned the all round respect from the club members.

 

 

Now, her hair is burning red but her enthusiasm is the old same. Her eyes are still set on fire with desire when she's fighting and JooHyun watches it with awe. These times she keeps wondering if the little girl is still inside of SeungWan, caged up or she really had grown up. She's stuck between the two option, yet the girl never fails to amaze her.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

JooHyun makes up her mind and drags herself to the so-called arena- which is the same concrete surface as everywhere else- to watch SeungWan actually fight. She's a bit concerned for the girl's health. She hardly fought anyone else than JooHyun and even according to JooHyun, SeulGi isn't an easy opponent. Not that JooHyun is but she holds herself back when she fights with SeungWan.

 

 

"Where's Irene?" The elder fighter asks with a smirk on her face. SeulGi is one of the few who knows about JooHyun's soft spot for the younger- even though JooHyun believes it's more than obvious.

 

 

JooHyun opens her mouth to tell SeulGi she's here to fight but SeungWan beats her and steps closer to SeulGi. 

 

 

"She's not feeling well. I'll fight with you instead." The younger says while pulling her red hair into a ponytail.

 

 

SeulGi's eyes flicker around the crowd to see anyone who's ready to help her because she _can't_ just beat up the club owner's not-official girlfriend. Her eyes meet with JooHyun's ones and sends a questioning gaze towards her. JooHyun shakes her head. SeulGi softly nods, the signal she understood.

 

 

"You won't. I'm here to fight with Irene, not you."

 

 

"But-"

 

 

"I _want_ to fight with you." A new voice says and all the heads are turning to the same direction. Whispers blooming between the crowd. JooHyun's eyes snap to the direction of the newcomer and she presses her lips together tightly. She steps out of the crowd, straightens her back to look taller than she is and her face shows determination.

 

 

The murmurs die down as people see JooHyun's appearance and the blonde newcomer sends her a smug smile.

 

 

"You _won't_ fight with anyone, Momo." JooHyun says seriously, not letting any emotion taking over her voice. Momo and her- they had a hard past together. Something she doesn't like to think about. "You're forbidden to be here. Please leave."

 

"Yeah? And who's going to stop me?" She walks around the arena like she owns the place and the smarter ones out there take a step back. Momo is dangerous. She reaches JooHyun but the elder doesn't move a bit. She doesn't cast her eyes down on the intense stare Momo is giving her. Momo runs a finger on JooHyun's lips, through her neck, down on her chest and pushes her and JooHyun has a hard time standing still. The blonde arches an eyebrow. "You? You can barely stand here."

 

"What are you doing here?" SeulGi asks behind them.

 

"Oh, me? I'm taking what's mine." Momo snickers and turns away from JooHyun. "Everyone seems to forget the fact Irene needed someone else to start fighting. It was me! _I_ told her to make a fight club! It was me who endured all the pain while all of you celebrated Irene as some kind of Messiah."

 

"You miss the fact you almost killed Krystal!" SeulGi growls, anger makes her blind. JooHyun walks over and puts a hand over the other's shoulder to make her calm down a bit. They can't afford making a scene with Momo right here. Her skills can't be denied but paired up with her brutality, it makes her dangerous. The Krystal case shows it all. It started out as a simple fight. They fought. Krystal got on the ground, it was clear Momo was winning. But Momo didn't stop. Not when Krystal begged her to stop, not when Henry and TaeMin tried to get her down from the limp body of Krystal. It took four of them to make her stop and from then, Momo was forbidden to cross the gates of the fight club. Krystal got into coma for four days and Momo disappeared that night.

 

JooHyun bites her lips as she remembers pushing Momo down from the weakening body of Krystal, as Momo was pushing down her foot on the other's neck making her gasp for air. Momo never knew when to stop.

 

"I'm the rightful owner!" Momo demands, veins pulsing on the side of her neck. "I'll show you all!"

 

"Even if you win over Irene, we won't accept you as a leader." Tiffany tries to talk calmly, behind them as the whole squad arrives and lines up in case something happens. Tiffany and Momo used to be good friends- but it was before all the bad things happened. "Please leave."

 

"If she wants to fight, let her fight." JooHyun says calmly. She knows she's not in her best form- SeungWan left her rather in a bad condition- but she knows it's either her or one of the members who will fight with Momo and she doesn't want anybody to injure seriously. She might not be on the top but she knows a few tricks. "I'm here."

 

"But-"

 

"She's right." SeungWan states and everyone looks at her like she lost her mind. JooHyun has a bad feeling about this statement since the red head would rather die than to tell the elder she's right. SeungWan turns to JooHyun with flickering eyes. "But you won't fight. I will."

 

"Oh, is she your sweetheart?" Momo asks in a sickeningly sweet voice which makes JooHyun's stomach flip. The tone meant no good and she's afraid Momo is plotting something against them. The blonde woman walks to SeungWan who tries to act as cold as JooHyun but the elder catches the sight of her trembling fingers. She's sure Momo caught the sight too. Momo pinches a strand of red hair and plays with it.

 

"She isn't." JooHyun says simply, trying not to react at the hurt look on SeungWan's eyes. She should understand it is for her own good. Momo would just take advantage of the fact she knows JooHyun's soft spot.

 

"Then I guess you don't mind if I-" The blonde doesn't finish the sentence when she spins around and kicks SeungWan's stomach with full force, without any warning. The red head  loses her balance and falls, her arms hugging her stomach tightly. Fire light inside of JooHyun, suddenly she can't feel the dizziness or the pain of her damaged body, yet she can't move. There are some fights SeungWan has to fight on her own. It will just hurt the younger's pride if she encroaches.

 

"Stand up Wendy!" SeulGi and Jessica yells beside of JooHyun but the girl doesn't move a bit. The kick looked painful enough. They can imagine how hurtful was it in real. Especially for someone who isn't used to real fights just the watered ones with JooHyun.

 

"Oh? You aren't that feisty after all, right?" Momo walks slowly closer to the trembling body of the red haired girl, eyes landing on JooHyun as she speaks. She knows the blonde just provokes her since Momo is after her and not SeungWan. She knows SeungWan wouldn't give up so easily on a fight and maybe she pulls the same trick as she did for JooHyun. Yet she can't stop herself stepping out from the crowd as Momo takes the last steps to SeungWan.

 

"Don't lay a finger on her." JooHyun growls out, her hands turning into fists. She knows well that Momo attack when it last expected. She's ready.

 

_Let's bring it on._

 

"So maybe she _is_ your sweetheart." Momo turns away from SeungWan and takes a few, slow steps toward the elder. JooHyun spares a look at her girlfriend and she gets relieved by seeing Jessica and SeulGi rush to her. She's in good hands now. Back to the real problem.

 

"Go home, Momo. It's your last warning."

 

"Oh, I'm _so_ afraid." Momo's lips turn into a dangerous smile but JooHyun doesn't let herself to waver by it. The blonde's eyes flicker on her body, each bruise makes her more and more confident. "Look at yourself Irene! You're a wreck."

 

"Don't look down on me." JooHyun whispers quietly.

 

"I'll be kind and let you do the first move."

 

"You know what they say." Fire burns up in JooHyun's darkened eyes and she cracks a half smile. She rolls her head to warm up her muscles. "The one who starts _wins_."

 

 

*

 

 

To the ones who see the scene outside it's like JooHyun turned into someone else. Like she pulled another personality on herself.

 

"It's been a while since I last saw her true _Irene_ side." SeulGi says with a wide smile. "She's going to win. That's sure."

 

SeungWan gathered her pieces together already and she watches the fight she failed to prevent. She was easily put out of the picture. JooHyun doesn't even familiar to the woman SeungWan has got known now. The JooHyun she knows is hard on the outside and soft in the inside- quiet but full of wonders. Irene, on the other hand looks cruel and dangerous- just like Momo. She's frightening. SeungWan wonders where's Irene hiding when she's JooHyun. She's wondering how big part of her Irene is.

 

"Is she usually like this?" SeungWan turns to SeulGi. The black haired fighter just lovingly pats her head.

 

"You've seen nothing yet."

 

 

*

 

 

Irene closes her eyes and takes a sharp breathe in. Her lungs hurt and her limbs are aching but she tries hard not to flinch from the pain. The whole world seems to slow down as she opens her eyes, the two brown pools are full of determination to win. She cracks her knuckles. She has to make her mind calm down- since it's still fully determined by SeungWan- and she needs to numb it.

 

"Hey granny what does it take so long?" The blonde calls out and snickers on her own joke but Irene doesn't spare a moment to listen to her. Irene pulls the cloth wrapped around her hand to soften the strength of the blows- Momo plays dirty. Irene too.

 

"I'm ready." Irene states. Slight excitement grows in her. It's been a while since she last fought normally. Momo is someone who matches with her power, they've always been in the same level since the club started. Momo is skilled in both box and material arts- the same as Irene. They used to go to the same dojo to learn karate thus they became friends.

 

Irene needs to forget this. The sweetly smiling girl she used to call her friend.

 

Momo isn't a friend anymore.

 

"It's been a while." Momo says softly, her anger from before disappearing. She has always been somewhat bipolar. The tension between them must have an effect on her. She steps closer to Irene with an unreadable expression on her face. Irene tries to read her but she doesn't succeed and in the same time, Momo frightens her. But she doesn't show it out. It'd just make Momo think she's an easy target. The blonde woman only leans closer, hand sneaking up to her cheeks and breathes a kiss on her lips. "I've been missing you Irene."

 

_Cruel._

 

 _Momo is cruel,_ Irene thinks as she sees the twisted smile on her red lips.

 

"Your sweetheart looks troubled." She whispers only to Irene to hear. The elder's eyes flicker on the crowd, searching for red strands. She finds them easily and sucks air in as she sees the mixture of confusion and hurt- SeungWan's eyes are casted down at the ground, her eyebrows are furrowed, cheeks burning with anger. Irene gaze turns back at Momo who looks quite entertained. Irene tries to pull on a bored look but her lips twitch and it'd have give her away but she mirroring the same smile Momo has on.

 

"I've missed you too."

 

_I am._

_I am cruel, too._

 

Irene crashes their lips together. It's rough and it hurts Irene's chapped lips. She can taste the blood on her tongue mixed with Momo's sweet taste, along with SeungWan's disappointment in her. It's always been her thing to do, after all. To devastate and to suffer afterwards. For the better. Destroy the things you love or you'll be destroyed by them.

 

Once she loved Momo.

 

Once her love was returned.

 

Once her love was destroyed.

 

By her. By JooHyun. Love is something too precious and important that her rough hands don't seem to be able to hold. JooHyun is not good. She wouldn't go as far to label herself as bad- she isn't bad either. But she has her own demons to fight. She's not sure if she can bear with someone else's.

 

And Momo's had demons. The darkest of them.

 

Their short-living relationship was unhealthy for both sides. Momo gave her all to JooHyun. She was giving all what JooHyun wanted- affection, trust, love- but she was emptying herself out. Because JooHyun just took but never give. Yet Momo's love wasn't enough. Her walls were held higher than before.

 

In their relationship, Momo became empty.

 

JooHyun became half full.

 

The rushed kiss and Irene's thoughts are put on a hold as she blows a punch into the taller girl's stomach. Her blow knocks the air out of Momo, so Irene has a second. Her eyes wander to the crowd to meet SeungWan's eyes with everything they want to tell them but she doesn't find them. SeungWan is not here. Irene thinks it's for the better.

 

SeungWan is safe at least.

 

She's safe and not hurting.

 

She _thinks_ so.

 

Irene turns her attention back to Momo. She has her hands wrapped around her abdomen as she takes sharp breathes in to steady herself. Irene might be in a bad shape but even her toned down hits are painful. The elder doesn't wait for more, she needs to finish Momo as soon as she can. She's energy deprived and even though she tries hard to stop from flinching every time she moves, the cracked ribs give no justice for her. This is how she can win over Momo. With sudden attacks.

 

They trained together as kids. They gave out stress on each other with fighting. They made this club.

 

They know each other's tricks and ways.

 

Irene moves forward as quickly as her beaten down body lets her and tries to kick Momo's head to make her unconscious- but there's not enough strength in it, she's not quick enough and Momo easily avoids the kick. Momo's eyes burn up and Irene is painfully alerted by it. Irene knows this look very well.

 

She's going to get what she wants.

 

And Irene knows it's not about the club.

 

Momo wants revenge. She wants to take away everything from Irene- just as Irene did in the past. She knows the fight club is the most important thing in her life. It's not only giving her relief each day but gifted her with many, many great friends. She can't lose them. And there's someone else who's important- SeungWan. She wasn't planned but she comes handy. The cherry on the top.

 

Momo recovers from the punch and gives one out. Her fist meets Irene's jaw in a painful blow, thankfully not enough strong to make it crack but it hurt enough. Irene takes a step back.

 

Irene is tired. Her muscles are sore, she feels some of her wounds opening, blood dripping from her temple again, the pulsing pain in her body makes her unable to match with Momo's untouched strength. She's been too stupid to get into a fight with the blonde girl- she was right. Irene is a wreck right now.

 

But she had no other choice.

 

Momo is dangerous. Irene wouldn't sacrifice others. She doesn't think she's the best out there- some may think she is- but honestly, it's the practice and the years. She is not naturally talented like Tiffany or SeulGi. But she's been fighting since she was a kid. She does think that SeulGi could fight with Momo quite successfully- but she doesn't want to risk it. Plus, it's her own fight- she _has_ to fight.

 

Momo lets her rest for a minute, gathering her strength. Standing here, she almost looks _innocent_. Her eyes soften as she stares at Irene and the elder is struck with the realization- what she thought is far from the truth.

 

"I should've done this when you were in a better state. It's not that satisfying now." She pulls her lips aside and walks to Irene, who doesn't even have the strength to fight against her, pushes Irene on the ground. Irene falls and hits her head to the point the world around her becomes dizzy for a few seconds. Momo puts her legs either sides of Irene, trapping her. She squats down and tilts her head. "Or were you always like this? Acting all cool and untouchable just to scare people of? Just to make them think you are the very best?"

 

"You know that's not true." Irene voices out.

 

"No- _no_. The only thing I know about you that you're a coward. That's right. Bae JooHyun, _Irene_ is a coward. Saving yourself is always the first, right?" Momo says bitterly as hurt webs her voice. "Just like you did when we broke up."

 

This. This hits close to home.

 

Irene realizes they've never really confronted with each other before or after the break up. They didn't break up after all, words weren't said, the things between them just sublimated into the thin air leaving gaping holes in Momo. Not in Irene.

 

"Momo," Irene- no, _JooHyun_ calls out softly. "I'm sorry."

 

"Sorry for what, exactly?" Momo pulls her lips into a humorless smile. She shakes her head unbelieving. "For leaving me when I needed you the best? For never saying you loved me while I told you all the time? For starting a relationship with me when you exactly knew you'd never love me back? For having me as your toy? The one who'd worship you and you could bump your problems on. Your choose JooHyun."

 

As Momo stops, tears brim in her eyes but she angrily blinks them away. She fists her hand and ready to punch JooHyun square in the jaw.

 

"Anything to say?"

 

"I'm sorry." JooHyun whispers out, boring her eyes into Momo's so she knows JooHyun means it.

 

"You'd better be."

 

And she hits her. Once, twice. JooHyun lost counting.

 

She was wrong.

 

She doesn't need to fight. This time she takes again from Momo- but in a good way. While taking the punches, hits, kicks, she helps her moving on, healing her wounds, helps her taking the anger- it's not the right way, no need to glorify her or Momo's actions. They are two sick fucks who happened to mend together- and it turned ugly.

 

But JooHyun is not the JooHyun Momo's known. She now knows. She understands. Not the best but trying. She tries- and that counts too. She gives now. She's still unable to show affection in a normal way, every inch of her fighting how she shouldn't. She shouldn't show out her feelings- she'll get betrayed only.

 

But maybe with SeungWan, she's safe.

 

JooHyun's mind turns foggy, it's hard to realize things now. She can't open her eyes but she does feel that the punches are less heavy than before but maybe she just stopped feeling them. She swears something wet hits her cheeks. _Is it raining?_

 

"I'm sorry." JooHyun mumbles as an endless mantra until she's unable to speak.

 

 

*

 

 

JooHyun doesn't want to wake up- the world does. The bed is too uncomfortable, the mattress is full of bumps, her spine is hurting along with her whole body. The pain is somewhat numbing her mind down and only after a few second does she realize the annoying sound coming from next to her. Something that tries to break into her mind, the words demanding to be picked up and noticed- whispering. She hears low, suffocated murmurs but she can't understand a word from it. JooHyun doesn't want to wake up, she doesn't want to face with reality. As her mind slowly put the pieces together she's not at home. She's not very sure where she is.

 

"Jesus, SeulGi. Stop fucking crying!" She hears a harsh whisper and can recognize the voice as Joy's. She lets out a dramatic sigh as another whimper can be heard. "She's not dying! Calm down already!"

 

"B-But look how fragile she's looking!" SeulGi stutters with a lump in her throat. "I could've prevent it! If I knew! If I knew she'd give up on fighting!"

 

"No. No one could have prevent it. It was their weird way to sort things out, y'know."

 

JooHyun doesn't want to eavesdrop anymore and going back to sleep is kind of out of reach right now with SeulGi blowing her nose next to her ear, so she flutters her eyes open but she closes them right after. The light is too bright.

 

The little movement didn't go unnoticed because the next thing she knows is that SeulGi is draped all over her, suffocating her with a bone crushing hug- like her bones aren't crushed already.

 

"Hurts." JooHyun whimpers in pain and SeulGi lets her go right away with a guilty look shimmering in her eyes. The elder wants to laugh because who thought this cool woman can be a crybaby like this? It warms her heart that her injured self makes SeulGi weeping so much. SeulGi is indeed her best friend. "SeulGi?"

 

"Yes?" She asks eagerly and leans closer. She's ready to do whatever JooHyun tells her to do. The elder can still see teardrops in the corner of her sharp eyes.

 

"You're a fool." JooHyun says and tries not to laugh along with Joy on the face SeulGi makes because even breathing hurts. She lets herself sink deeper in her pillow, seeking for comfort and lets a smile spread on her lips. SeulGi might be her most favorite human in Earth.

 

"I am so done with you." SeulGi furrows her eyebrows and pouts like a 5-year-old. She hits JooHyun lightly on her arm, in an injury clear spot making sure it won't hurt. "What makes me think- you are the biggest fool alive. Even though you were in borderline. You almost became the biggest fool six-feet-under."

 

JooHyun presses her lips into a thin line, isn't really wanting to talk about it.

 

"SeulGi is right for once." Joy nods and takes the seat next to JooHyun's bed. "You were a fool thinking you could win over Momo with your state."

 

"That wasn't that much about winning. More like apologizing." JooHyun mumbled, eyes casted down on the blanket. The only person who isn't afraid to tell her off is Joy- and SeulGi if she's brought to the edge.

 

"Yeah. We heard. You're a coward, Irene. And you two had some serious problem which we still don't know about. But weirdly it seems the fight solved it." The youngest out of them takes JooHyun's hand into hers, and caresses it with her thumb. "You know, you have to tell people your problems. Keeping them in won't solve anything, it just gets worse."

 

"How's Momo?"

 

"She's alright. When you'd fainted she broke down. She clung to your limp body and sobbed into your chest. It was- _terrifying_." JooHyun sees as both Joy's and SeulGi's faces darken at the memory of last night- was it last night? She doesn't know how long she's been out.

 

SeulGi seems she gathered herself back sooner than Joy so she continues, "But she's alright. As alright as she can be. You've really damaged her, you know. But she says she forgives you. She just doesn't want to see you anymore." SeulGi takes place next to her on the bed and bumps her with her shoulder, a small smile playing on her lips seeing the bitter expression on her damaged face. "What's with the long face, sis? Don't be so sad, it's over. It's the past. Momo will move on and you already did. You just need to be careful with Wendy. Don't break her too, dude."

 

JooHyun perks up at the mention of SeungWan and a memory flickers in her mind. She walked away. She was safe. "Where is she?"

 

"Wendy? She's at home, I think." Joy answers. Something in JooHyun alarms that Joy isn't telling everything to her. JooHyun is about to ask but the younger stands up waving her off. "I'll bring you a cup of water."

 

JooHyun lets a small smile sit on her features as she looks around. She's in Joy's house. The safest place since her parents usually gone for long business trips so they won't freak out about her bringing a fainted and beaten up woman home.

 

"She didn't come. She _won't_ come." SeulGi says as she stares at the door. She shouldn't tell JooHyun yet. That was something Joy and SeulGi agreed before- JooHyun will find out about it sooner or later. But something tells SeulGi to tell her. Something about the last night and the midnight phone call swirled in her, making her going against the agreement.

 

"Huh?" JooHyun turns her gaze to her best friend who doesn't look back at her.

 

"Wendy. She won't come."

 

"It's alright. She must be busy. Guess, I'll see her around the club."

 

"No," SeulGi drags the word. "She won't come. Not to there, not to your house, nor the club."

 

"What?"

 

"She's not a member anymore." SeulGi says and glances at JooHyun to see her reaction. To be honest, she was excepting to see her friend to be surprised, angry or frustrated. But JooHyun stays passive, the same little smile on her lips- looking like it doesn't affect her.

 

"At least she's alright, right?"

 

 

*

 

 

JooHyun spends the next week at Joy's, knowing that her parents will freak out seeing her bruised face- not talking about her body. She takes one trip to the hospital to check on her ribs- telling the nurses and the doctor that she's fallen but they remained skeptical about it- but her ribs only cracked and not broken. She ditched the week's lectures, telling her professors she's sick.

 

She _is_ sick. And tired.

 

SeulGi was right and SeungWan hasn't visited her yet- and she's sure she won't either. JooHyun tried to call her but the line is always busy. She tries to text her but she gets no reply. It's like SeungWan vanished from the surface of Earth but JooHyun knows it better. SeungWan is getting rid from her.

 

JooHyun thinks it's okay. She'll let SeungWan rest for a week, thinking through their relationship. And things will be okay once they meet again.

 

She _hopes_ thing will be okay then.

 

SeungWan has to forgive her, right?

 

 

*

 

 

JooHyun mindlessly walks back home from university, her mood dripping with sorrow. She casts her eyes down at the sidewalk as she mourns about her day. The work piled up as she was away and she was looking for SeungWan in vain. Before SeungWan was everywhere- JooHyun could stare at her as much as she wanted. They hadn't talked at university even after SeungWan became a member of the fight club. Simple nods were enough as they avoided the awkward questions about how they know each other. At least, that was what she told to SeungWan and she did so- but she didn't like it a bit. She wanted to spend her time with her, listening to her stories outside of the club. But she wanted SeungWan to stay away from being judged by hanging with someone who has a questionable reputation.

 

JooHyun pulls the jacket on her body seeking for warmth and comfort in the chilly Mid-Autumn night. The streetlights switch on, lighting her way. Night falls earlier but JooHyun doesn't mind. She prefers these night over the overheated summer nights.

 

As she strolls down the street, her steps halt because something caught her eyes. She glances sideways just to see the burning red hair she knows so well. SeungWan is sitting in the bus stop, playing with her bunny keychain which JooHyun gave her to her birthday.

 

( "Here!" JooHyun slipped a small box between SeungWan palms as unnoticeably as she could to keep away from the catcalls it'll cause between the club members. The younger looked up at her with furrowed eyebrows.

 

"What is it?" She peeked inside of her palms at the small, baby blue package.

 

"A late-birthday present. You should've told me yesterday was your birthday." JooHyun said casually, trying to calm her heart down.

 

"It's not that important, you know. Don't waste your money on me!" SeungWan sighed. The elder was excited to see SeungWan wrapping out her present and she bit down a smile. SeungWan eyes were glowing with happiness and JooHyun felt her whole body warming up seeing her like this.

 

"It's not a big one though." She felt a little down because she wasn't able to give her a bigger present. But then SeungWan beamed at her with her brilliant smile and everything was okay again.

 

"I love it. Thank you, JooHyun!" )

 

She looks peaceful and JooHyun can't see her face from her but she can imagine the dreamy little smile she always has on whenever she looks at the keychain. JooHyun's heart is usually about to burst seeing the scene- but now uneasiness wraps around her. She wants to go and speak with SeungWan, to ask why she's ignoring JooHyun and find a solution quickly. She needs SeungWan more than she cares to admit, than she would tell aloud.

 

But she doesn't know if SeungWan is ready to talk to her. She's not really up to awkward silences between them- when all these times the silences were just calming with JooHyun hasn't feeling the need to fill them up. She's somehow afraid, too. SeungWan is full of wonder- she's gentle and fierce in the same time- and JooHyun doesn't want to lose her.

 

JooHyun walks to the bus stop and leans to the column. SeungWan doesn't look up but she nods showing she's acknowledging the elder's presence. JooHyun feels like it's a mistake. Coming here was a mistake. She isn't sure how to start the conversation so she waits- SeungWan does so. JooHyun sighs, giving up again for SeungWan and clears her throat.

 

"You've been avoiding me a lot these days." It came out a bit more bitterly than she meant to and she sees SeungWan shudder from her tone.

 

"I know." The younger cracks out.

 

"Why?" JooHyun asks but all she wants to do is to scream and run- because she changed her mind she doesn't want to know. She wants to ditch the problem as she usually does so. She doesn't want to face it. SeungWan doesn't reply. She had lot of time thinking through what could make SeungWan so angry with her and the result was always the kiss she shared with Momo. "I'm sorry I kissed Momo."

 

"It's not about the kiss, JooHyun!" SeungWan snaps and she finally looks at JooHyun in the eye.

 

"Then care to tell me what it's about so I can correct it?"

 

"It's not you, it's me." SeungWan sighs and turns away from JooHyun and rest her back to the bench. "That night, I heard everything and later I called SeulGi and asked around about you two- to came to the realization," she hides behind her palms and she continues. "that I'm doing the same with you as you did with Momo.

 

"I keep taking from you. I'm a selfish person, JooHyun." SeungWan's voice crack and JooHyun is afraid she's crying. "I joined the club because I liked you. I wanted you to notice me. And you noticed me _well_. I was happy but it wasn't enough for me. I selfishly wanted to see you giving me something that other couldn't get. I wanted to see you snap. I wanted to see you showing emotions- I wanted to see you frustrated, mad, happy. I wanted it all to myself.

 

"I enjoyed being protected by you. I never know what you're thinking, you never tell me how you feel, you keep me guessing. But by protecting me I got it that you _care_. And I wanted more.

 

"I feel like I'm taking too much from you and give you less than you deserve." SeungWan's palms fall from her face and reveals her red eyes, nose and cheeks. A few tear rolls down on her cheeks and her lips tremble as she looks at JooHyun. "But I really love you. And I understand if you don't want to continue this- whatever it is between us."

 

JooHyun can't help but laugh from the bottom of her heart as the last words leave SeungWan's mouth.

 

"I just confessed you and you laugh on me!" SeungWan stands up and ready to punch JooHyun on the stomach weakly- some habits are hard to get rid off- but the elder catches it. JooHyun pulls SeungWan closer to her and rests her head against her shoulder, her laughter dying down.

 

"I'm just relieved. I thought you want me to disappear from your life." JooHyun whispers against SeungWan skin. She feels like her heart was torn apart but mend right after. "And you think too highly of me and too lowly of yourself. But it's okay, I'm capable to give you the amount of love you need to see that. And I'm taking too, don't be afraid."

 

She hears a hiccup- which she finds utterly adorable- and pats the younger's back.

 

"There, there. I'm here. Don't cry."

 

"I won again." SeungWan says in a stuffy voice but a hint sunshine can be found in her tone, promising playfulness. JooHyun smiles against her collarbone, enjoying the warmth SeungWan gives off. _SeungWan is warm, she wears her heart on her sleeves_ \- and JooHyun loves her for it.

 

"What?"

 

" _You_."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I do not believe kicking each other asses will make things better between people. Don't fight, talk.  
> 2\. Why did it become Sappy Romantic™  
> 3\. I find Irene and Momo oddly hot together, don't judge me.  
> 4\. I started to write it before I got into Twice and by that time I thought Momo was actually cool. Good ol' times.  
> 5\. It took 5 months to write? Like ??????  
> 6\. oh my goodness I cringed so hard at the ending but Wendy is so cheesy too so I let it be this way.


End file.
